El Examen
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Hay una nueva misión, y Yusuke tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para salir adelante con ayuda de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** : Yu yu Hakusho le pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro. Este es el primer fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho que escribí hace muchos años y que ahora vuelvo a publicar en esta nueva cuenta, porque no se me ocurren nuevas ideas. Todavía no puedo decir que domino el tema, pero el anime me sigue gustando. Si hay algo incoherente me lo hacen saber, porque como doce el jefe Gorgory, sólo así aprendo.

 **El Examen**

—Y como ves Urameshi, si no apruebas este examen de matemáticas tendrá que repetir el año —El señor Iwamoto se veía satisfecho, tanto que carcajeaba —¡ja ja ja ja ja!

Yusuke sólo apretó en su puño la libreta de calificaciones al salir de la escuela y dijo para sí.

—¡Pasaré, ya lo verá!

—Pero Urameshi, eres un bruto para el álgebra —se apareció por detrás Kuwabara —. ¿Cómo piensas aprobar el examen final de matemáticas si faltaste casi todo el año?

—¡Ya cállate Kuwabara y no molestes! —Se desquitó el detective espiritual con un coscorrón en la anaranjada cabeza de su amigo — Aprobaré, aunque sea lo último que haga, no le daré el gusto de reprobarme al señor Iwamoto.

Urameshi se fue con paso firme y altanero.

—¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer Urameshi? —preguntó Kuwabara siguiendo a Yusuke.

—Primero tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ayude a estudiar para el examen

—¡Con gusto te ayudaré Urameshi! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando llegaron a la calle.

—Estoy segura que lo harás y que también Yusuke reprobará el examen —Shizuru detuvo su automóvil en la puerta de la escuela —, porque Kazuma apenas si sabe sumar —La señorita Kuwabara apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo.

—¿Entonces porque no lo ayudas Tú? —Dijo molesto Kazuma.

—Lo haría pero no tengo tiempo —Shizuru arrojó la colilla de su cigarrillo sobre la cabeza de Kuwabara —¿Por qué no le dices a Keiko que te enseñe?

—No creo que acepte —Urameshi se quedó pensativo y luego se echó a reír —. La última vez que le dije que saliéramos la tuve esperando dos horas y desde ese día anda medio enfadadilla conmigo.

—Allá tú, pero yo no estudiaría con Kazuma —La hermana de Kuwabara dijo con otro cigarrillo en la boca, inmediatamente encendió su automóvil y se marchó.

—En eso por lo menos tiene razón —Yusuke aceptó la afirmación —. No te ofendas Kuwabara pero tu promedio no es muy alto que se diga.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —Dijo con cierto aire de franqueza Kazuma, agregando con más alegría —, pero por lo menos me alcanza para pasar de curso, tú en cambio necesitas un milagro.

—No me lo recuerdes —el detective espiritual sufría por este pensamiento —. Tendré que buscar a alguien realmente inteligente que me enseñe álgebra o estaré en problemas.

—Hablaban de mí —Se apareció Botan detrás de los chicos sin previo aviso.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡que te has creído! —Kuwabara todavía mantenía la mano sobre el pecho luego del susto.

—Si yo oí bien clarito que hablaban de alguien con inteligencia superior —se dibujó una gran gota sobre las frentes de los dos muchachos.

—¿Entonces por qué te das por aludida? — Se burló Kuwabara.

—No te golpeo nada más porque Koenma me dio vacaciones y estoy de muy buen humor —Botan le dio la espalda a Kazuma —. A propósito ¿para que quieres a alguien inteligente Yusuke?

—Para que me enseñe álgebra —Yusuke respondió todavía caminando meintras sus amigos le seguían —, tengo un examen muy importante que debo aprobar si quiero pasar de curso. Por cierto ¿tú no sabes álgebra?

—¿Álgebra? Me suena familiar —Botan se tomó la frente y pensó por un largo rato —. No, no tengo la menor idea de que se trata.

—¿Y para eso te ofreces a ayudarme? —La paciencia de Urameshi se había terminado — Me haces perder el tiempo, el examen es dentro de tres días y debo aprovechar el tiempo que tengo estudiando —Yusuke se marchó más preocupado que enojado.

—Tengo una idea Yusuke —Botan detuvo al detective espiritual —¿por qué no le dices a Kurama que te enseñe? Parece un chico listo.

—Es una excelente idea Botan —al fin le dijeron algo útil —, me voy a la casa de Kurama —Y los tres se fueron, aunque en realidad sólo tendría que haber ido Yusuke, pero bueno, la curiosidad suele hacer estas cosas.

—Ya llegamos, no hace falta que se queden aquí esperando —Yusuke tocó el timbre de la casa de Kurama.

—La verdad es que yo también quería ver si podía estudiar con Kurama —Kuwabara chocaba las puntas de sus índices mirando al suelo —. Ya que si tú estás empeñado en dar un buen examen no veo porque yo no.

—Yo quiero ver de que se trata eso del álgebra —Botan se apoyó en Yusuke como señal de que no se marcharía.

—Sólo espero que no estorben —Urameshi miró al cielo esperando su plegaria sea escuchada, justo cuando salío Kurama a ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

—Yusuke, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Kurama al ver a Urameshi y compañía.

—Quería pedirte un favor —Yusuke se acercó al oído de Kurama —, necesito que me ayudes a pasar mi examen de matemáticas.

—Lo haré con gusto —dijo sonriente Kurama, aunque luego tomó un aire paternal al añadir —, pero debo advertirte que no será fácil. A ver dime ¿a cuantas clases asististe en el año?

—No lo recuerdo bien —Yusuke comenzó a rascarse la cabeza —, fui la primera semana, luego me atropellaron. Después de eso estuve muy ocupado hasta ayer, y hoy cuando fui el señor Iwamoto me dijo que tenía que aprobar este examen si quería pasar de curso.

Kurama, Botan y Kuwabara sólo se limitaban a mirar a Urameshi con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

—Entonces será mejor empezar de una vez —Reaccionó por fin Kurama —. Pasa Yusuke.

Kurama dejó entrar a Yusuke a su casa mientras Kuwabara y Botan se le quedaron mirando. Kurama los miró por unos momentos todavía confundido y con una interrogante en su rostro que era muy evidente.

—Este... nosotros también queremos estudiar con Yusuke —Dijo finalmente Kuwabara

Kurama sólo los miró ahora con sorpresa, no auguraba nada bueno con ellos dos, pero a pesar de este presentimiento y como eran amigos suyos también, dejó entrar a los otros dos.

—Supongo que donde uno aprende tres también pueden hacerlo —dijo luego de suspirar — pasen muchachos.

Los tres entraron a la casa de Kurama, y subieron a la habitación de Kurama donde todo estaba en orden y limpio, muy distinto del acostumbrado desorden de la habitación de Yusuke. El joven de cabellos rojos les invitó a sentarse. Le ofreció la silla de su escritorio a Botan, Yusuke se sentó en la cama de Kurama y Wukabara, como ya no había lugar, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.

—Bueno Yusuke, primero quisiera saber que es lo que sabes para no perder el tiempo repasando. Me prestas tu cuaderno.

—Claro —Urameshi buscó en su mochila —, ¿de qué color lo quieres? —dijo sacando varios cuadernos.

Kurama tomó los cuadernos y obervó detenidamente cada uno de ellos, finalmente parpadeó un par de veces para hablar.

—Yusuke, tus cuadernos están vacíos.

—¡Déjame ver! —Botan le arrebató uno de ellos — Yusuke, hasta sigue con el precio y la factura.

—¡Pues no es enteramente mi culpa! —Yusuke le arrebató su cauderno —. ¡De no ser por cierta señorita que viene cada ve que tengo clases, podría por lo menos haber averiguado el nombre del profesor!

—¡¿No sabes el nombre del profesor?! —Hasta Kuwabara se mostraba sorprendido.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora —Kurama parecía el único que guardaba cierta compostura —. Veo que tendremos que ponernos a estudiar inmediatamente, aun así no creo que nos alcance el tiempo —Intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo —. Comencemos por el comienzo. Yusuke quiero que pongas atención a lo que voy a decirte, es muy importante, si comprendes esta parte lo demás será más sencillo.

Y mientras Kurama hablaba la mirada de Yusuke se desviaba hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, se puso a mirar las nubes, el cielo los pajaritos y un perro que perseguía su cola.

—¿Entendiste Yusuke? —preguntó Kurama.

—Mas o menos, el principio si, pero después me perdí

—¿Desde dónde? Para que te explique otra vez.

—Desde que dijiste que era muy importante esta parte.

—Si serás bestia Yusuke —Kuwabara recriminó al detective —. Está claro lo que Kurama dijo.

—¡Si estás tan seguro por qué no lo repites! —Yusuke le gritó a Kazuma

—Para qué si está clarísimo.

—Ja ja ja ja, que tontos son —Se burlaba Botan —. ¿Cómo no entendieron? Si es muy simple. Las ecuaciones tienen un número de primos de segundo grado hijos de una tía llamada incógnita.

Kurama se limitó a suspirar, mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse por comprometerse a ayudar a Yusuke.

—Este será un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Todo lo referente a Yu Yu Hakusho es obra de Togashi Yoshihiro sensei. Este es solamente un viejo fanfic sin mayores pretenciones de las de entretener un par de minutos.

El examen 2

—Siiuichi, mi vida, ¿dónde estás? —Habló la mamá de Kurama desde la planta baja cuando llegó de su trabajo.

—Aquí mamá, estoy estudiando con algunos compañeros —Kurama respondió.

—Entonces dile a tus amigos que vengan por unas galletas y leche

—¿¡Galletas?! —Kuwabara se levantó de su adormecimiento pues todo el asunto del álgebra le resultaba muy aburrido —¡Ya voy! Voy a comer unas veinte porque me muero de hambre

—¿Sabes contar hasta veinte? —Hiei apareció sentado en la ventana —Me extraña viniendo de ti.

—Hiei, ¿que hacías en la ventana? —Yusuke se acercó al Yaganshi.

—¡Hn! —bufó Hiei y luego respondió —Vine aquí a aburrirme a qué más, no vine a contemplar su ignorancia galopante.

—¿A quién le llamas ignorante? Enano —Kuwabara se olvidó por completo de la leche y las galletas.

—No estoy hablando contigo —Hiei sólo desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento Hiei —Kurama se disculpó con el demonio de fuego —, olvidé que hoy querías comprarte ropa nueva, pero es que Yusuke necesita mi ayuda y casi no le queda tiempo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, lo vi todo —Recriminó Hiei —, lo que no entiendo…

—¿Querías comprar ropa nueva? —Interrumpió Kazuma para burlarse —¿Qué, ya te aburriste de tu trajecito negro de sepulturero de enanos?

—Si van a ir por ropa ¿puedo ir con ustedes? — Botan se incluyó dentro de la discusión —Me divierto tanto yendo de compras.

—¡No tenías porque decirles Kurama! —El Jagan se molestó con el zorro.

—Se me olvidó que era un secreto —Kurama dijo a manera de disculpa con una sonrisa mal disimulada —. Supongo que ya no querrás ir al centro comercial mañana porque habrá liquidación y se llenará de chicas.

—¿Va a haber liquidación? —Botan saltó de su asiento —¡Vamos Hiei, nos compraremos nuevos atuendos en tonos pastel, el celeste te quedaría muy bien, así ya no tendrías esa mirada tan taimada y ya no parecerías un ex convicto peligroso!

—¿Ves lo que provocas Kurama? —gritó Hiei —¡Ahora no se callará!

—¿A dónde pensabas llevarle Kurama? ¿A la sección de niños? Ja ja ja ja ja —Kuwabara había encontrado un buen motivo para burlarse del camarón —Hay un sitio donde venden ropa para bebé. De seguro te harán descuento en los baberos.

—¡Ya me tienes harto cabeza de zanahoria, me las pagarás! —Hiei sacó si espada y estuvo a punto de golpear al cabeza de zanahoria pero.

—Siiuichi mi cielo ¿está todo bien? —Shiori gritó desde la cocina.

—Sí mamá sólo repasamos la regla de las potencias en voz alta, ¿verdad muchachos? —Kurama los mira amenazadoramente.

—Sí señora, sólo repasamos la regla de las ponencias —respondieron en coro todos.

—Es potencias, ¡bola de ignorantes! —Kurama parecía haber perdido la paciencia —¿Qué nunca aprenden nada? Me parece que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

—¡Miren lo que hicieron, ya se enfadó Kurama por su culpa! —Yusuke trató de calmar al Yoko —No te preocupes Kurama, liquidaré al próximo que te moleste.

—¿Por que te pones así Urameshi? La cosa no era contigo —Hiei volvió a sentarse en la ventana.

—Es que dentro de tres días Yusuke tiene un examen y es muy importante que lo pase —Le explicó Siiuichi.

—Era eso, ¡Hn! —Hiei bufó nuevamente, con mirada de yo te pedí un favor primero. Mirada que Kurama entendió y trató de disculparse.

—No te pongas así Hiei, en cuanto Yusuke apruebe podremos salir…

—¿No me digas que te hacía ilusión ir de compras con Kuruma? — Kuwabara comenzó a burlarse de nuevo —¡Ja ja ja ja!

—¡Kurama, no sabes mantener la boca cerrada!

—¡Silencio! —esta vez fue Yusuke el que perdió la paciencia —¿Me oyen? Tengo que estudiar y ustedes no hacen más que interrumpirme.

—Bien dicho Yusuke —Kurama al fin encontró algo de apoyo en su difícil tarea de instruir al detective —. Si no quieren aprender es su problema, pero eso no les da derecho de molestar a Yusuke para que luego repita el año —el Yoko creyó que finalmente sus amigos se callarían —. Ahora una vez más Yusuke esto es muy importante y quiero que coloques toda tu atención en esta parte.

Pero otra vez Yusuke se distrajo. No fue su culpa pues no le era posible ignorar la mirada de enojo que Hiei le lanzaba a Kuwabara y éste en respuesta le sacaba la lengua y Hiei por un segundo pareció sorprendido para volver a ganar su típica mirada de desdén y mirar más feo a Kuwabara, mientras Botan se cubría la boca para disimular su sonrisa.

—¿Yusuke? ¿Yusuke? —Preguntó Kurama, pero al no haber respuesta gritó —¡Yusuke!

—¿Sí? —dijo todavía medio adormilado

—¿Entendiste lo que te acabo de decir?

—Sí, digo no

—¿No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que acabo de decir?

—No realmente —Urameshi colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza sonriendo —No pude concentrarme

Kurama suspiró y comenzó a analizar la situación

—Parece que te distraes mucho Yusuke, pero en serio esto es muy importante. Ahora escucha con atención

Yusuke miraba a Kurama fijo pensando en que el yoko tenía razón y era hora de poner sus cinco sentidos en Kurama y concentrarse, porque en el examen su fuerza y el entrenamiento con Genkai no le serían de gran ayuda, esta vez estaba solo, sólo él y el examen de álgebra.

—¿Entendiste esta vez Yusuke? —volvió a preguntar Kurama

—¿Que acabas de decir Kurama? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa Yusuke.

—¡Que cuando tienes multiplicación de dos números con potencias, estas se suman, cuando hablamos de división se restan y se multiplican cuando tenemos potencia de potencia! —fue el turno de Hiei para perder la paciencia.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó Kuwabara —Digo, por supuesto, hasta yo sé eso.

—Lo siento mucho Kurama, es que me concentré demasiado en concentrarme que no escuché lo que decías.

Se veía una nube negra sobre la cabeza del adorable yoko que parecía contar hasta diez en silencio.

—¿No estás molesto verdad? —Se atrevió a preguntar Urameshi —¿Crees que pueda pasar este examen?

—A este paso creo que Hiei pasará —Dijo con cierto tono de resignación Siiuichi —Fue el único que comprendió la lección.

—Y como no voy a aprender si repites eso como disco rayado —Hiei ni miró a los demás.

—Sin embargo —Kazuma se frotaba la barbilla —, yo no sé que tienen que ver todas esas letras mezcladas con todos esos números.

—Es que así es más variado —Le respondió Botan —sino imagínate puede ser muy aburrido. Es como una fiesta donde si solamente hay números, sería muy aburrido, tienes que llamar a las letras para que sea interesante.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿en que me metí? —Kurama ya estaba a punto de rendirse —A ver Yusuke, sabes lo que es una potencia ¿verdad?

—Claro, ¿¡que crees que nunca fui a las escuela?!

—Menos mal —Kurama volvía a ganar la calma —. Ahora por favor ya no quiero más interrupciones.

—Pero si nosotros no interrumpimos ¿verdad chicos? —Kuwabara miró a Botan y a Hiei.

—Es cierto —dijeron con cara de angelitos.

—Si son ustedes lo que me distraen —Se quejó Urameshi.

—Oye no es nuestra culpa que te la pases pensando en Keiko cuando tienes que estudiar —el cabeza anaranjada le dio un codazo al detective.

—Yo no estoy pensando en Keiko, ¡nunca pienso en ella.! —Le gritó Urameshi.

Para mala suerte de Yusuke Keiko estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Kurama escuchando justo la última frase.

—¡Yusuke! Como te atreves —Keiko se molestó con Yusuke —, y pensar que yo vine corriendo a ayudarte cuando me contó Shizuru y me sales con esto.

—Keiko espera, escuchaste mal.

—Le acabas de decir a tus amigotes que nunca piensas en mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Es cierto, pero no fue lo que quise decir.

—¡Adiós Yusuke Urameshi y buena suerte con tu examen!

—Keiko esper...

Pero la chica ya se había ido. Los demás sólo vieron la escena y se quedaron en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que

—Yo no sé ustedes pero ya me dio hambre, por que no vamos por las galletas y la leche que la mamá de Kurama nos ofreció —Botan rompió el silencio

—Por fin escucho algo con sentido. ¿Vienes Urameshi? —Kuwabara ya estaba a medio camino de la cocina.

—No hay que desperdiciar la comida —suspiró Yusuke —¿tú que dices Hiei?

—¿Las galletas tienen chispas de chocolate? —Hiei pareció animado por medio segundo —Si es así yo también voy, pero sólo por eso.

Los cuatro bajaron en tropa hacia la cocina, abandonando al yoko con los libros y las tareas. Abajo la mamá de Kurama les sirvió leche y galletas a todos que comían sin parar hasta que cabizbajo llegó Kurama suspirando.

—¿Que tienes Siiuichi mi cielo? —Preguntó Shiori.

—Está preocupado por el examen final de matemáticas —Dijo Botan engullendo una galleta.

—Sí, tiene problemas con las potencias —Kuwabara puso dos galletas en su boca.

—Ha estado nervioso por eso últimamente —Urameshi dijo con la boca llena.

—Y más por lo de la chica de hace rato —Hiei, extrañamente dejó de lado su semblante serio y parecía contento —. Si no se hubiera ido sus problemas se hubieran resuelto.

Kurama ya no aguanta más y se echó a llorar sobre la mesa.

—¿Siiuichi? —la mamá de Kurama parpadeó un par de veces —Ya sé lo que le pasa, ¡mi Siiuichi está enamorado!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Togashi Yoshihiro. Este es el tercer cap de este viejo fanfic que nadie debe recordar, pero que con las debidas correcciones ya está más presentable. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman unos minutos para leer.

 **El examen 3**

Era obvio que el resto del día no fue posible continuar con sus estudios ya que la mamá de Kurama no había cesado con el interrogatorio a su pequeño y rojo retoño sobre la afortunada chica que le había robado el corazón. Kurama por su parte se encerró en su habitación y no dejó entrar ni siquiera a Hiei por lo que quedaba de la tarde, así que a la mañana siguiente al volver de la escuela, Kurama todavía seguía enfadado con Yusuke y compañía.

—Por favor Kurama no me digas que sigues enojado por lo de ayer —Yusuke seguía a Kurama por la calle, quien sólo caminaba sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Kuwabara, Botan o Hiei que perseguían a Urameshi.

Siiuichi cerró los ojos para no tener que ver las ignorantes y tristes caras de sus compañeros, pero caminar así tiene sus desventajas como las de chocar con lo primero que se te atraviese, sea que lo primero hubiese sido Koenma en su forma de adolescente.

—Kurama fíjate por donde vas —dijo el príncipe del más allá arreglando su gorrito —¡Yusuke, que bueno que te encuentro! Y ustedes también muchachos.

—¿No cree que exagera señor Koenma? —Ogri apareció a lado de Koenma —No es tan serio como para buscar a Yus...

—¡Cállate George no te pago para que hables! —Koenma le grito a su ogro azul —Tengo una importante misión para ustedes.

—¿Qué quieres esta vez Koenma? —Preguntó Yusuke —¿A que monstruo debemos encarcelar?

—No importa —Kuwabara levantó en alto su puño —Nosotros venceremos, nadie puede con el gran Kuwabara.

—Nadie que no sea tu hermana, o Keiko, o cualquier otra chica —Hiei se burló de Kuwabara

—Hasta aquí pitufo, ¡no toleraré tus insultos!

Hiei y Kuwabara alistaron sus puños para pelear de no haber sido por la intervención de Kurama.

—Basta, ¿no pueden dejar de pelear por un minuto?!

—Bien dicho Kurama —Koenma dijo —. Por eso los vine, porque los necesito

—¿Se escapó otro monstruo o algo parecido? —Preguntó Kurama.

—Peor que eso —El rostro de Koenma se ensombreció —Desapareció la cajita donde guardo mi baakuffan.

—Eso no es tan grave —Dijo Urameshi —Le compraré una para su cumpleaños, una con calcomanías.

—Yo quiero mi cajita —Dijo Koenma —Mi Baakuffan estaba dentro.

—¿El Baakuffan? —dijeron juntos los miembros del Reikai Tantei.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Yusuke.

—Es mi chupón —Comenzó a explicarles Koenma.

—Si es eso te compraré otro, o prefieres que Hiei le robe uno a un bebé —Urameshi como siempre no reflexionaba mucho antes de hablar.

—Un chupón, yo creo que está exagerando esta vez —Hiei se puso del lado de Yusuke.

—Que no es un chupón común y corriente —Koenma trató de explicar —Lo tengo desde hace más de mil años.

—Entonces es un recuerdo sentimental —Kurama le interrumpió.

Para ese entonces Koenma ya estaba rojo del coraje y ni ganas tenía de darles explicaciones a los chicos.

—¿Me van a ayudar a o no? —Amenazó —Pero ya saben cual es el castigo a quien me desobedezca.

—¿Nos condenará a mil años en el infierno? —Preguntó Kuwabara.

—No. Los condenaré a organizar todo el papeleo —Sentenció Koenma.

—¿Qué hay de mi examen? —Urameshi preguntó —Tengo tres días para aprender lo de un año entero. No pienso repetir el año.

—¿Qué es eso de repetir el año? —Hiei mostró interés por los problemas de Yusuke, y sus dudas fueron pronto absorbidas por Kurama.

—Verás Hiei, cuando vas a la escuela te hacen todo tipo de pruebas para ver si aprendiste algo, si no aprendiste nada como Yusuke…

—Con eso es suficiente Kurama. No necesitamos que le des muchos datos —Urameshi se molestó.

—Si es por tu examen Yusuke, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que apruebes —Koenma dijo —Tengo un método infalible. Pero ahora es muy urgente que busques mi chupón.

—¿Lo prometes Koenma? —Yusuke vio una luz de esperanza —¿No tendré que estudiar todo el día y toda la noche?

—Tienes mi palabra Yusuke.

—No me gusta nada este trato —Le dijo por lo bajo botan a Kurama —Algo me dice que hay gato encerrado.

—No me importa —respondió el Yoko —, con tal de no volver a tratar de explicarle algo a Yusuke.

—Está dicho —Koenma celebró —, me ayudarán a encontrar mi cajita.

—¿Dónde se supone tenemos que buscar esa condenada caja? —Hiei mostró algo de interés, a lo mejor porque también le resultaba aburrido el álgebra —¿En algún torneo o algo así?

—No, vengan conmigo y les enseñaré —Koenma llevó a los chicos a su oficina —. Por cierto Botan, se acabaron tus vacaciones, vuelve al trabajo —le alcanzó una escoba.

—Otra vez a recoger almas —dijo Botan con desilusión intentando sentarse en la escoba.

—No está vez —dijo Koenma —, necesito que barras, se cayó mi caja de cereal.

—No me pagas para barrer —respondió Botan muy enojada saliendo de la oficina

—Le dije que no aceptaría —dijo el ogro.

—En ese caso tú tendrás que barrer —Koenma le dio la escoba al ogro, y luego se dirigió a los muchachos —. Bien, pueden empezar a buscar detrás de esa puerta.

—¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta, otra dimensión o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Yusuke acostumbrado a las misiones de Koenma.

—Nada de eso —George, el ogro abrió la puerta con cierto aire de misterio —¡es el armario!

Los chicos se quedan boquiabiertos viendo el armario de Koenma porque no era cualquier armario, era uno muy grande y muy desordenado, si hasta la habitación de Urameshi parecía inmaculado al lado de este.

—Debe ser una broma Koenma —Yusuke seguía sin creerle al dios del otro mundo mientras negaba con la cabeza

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Kurama —Hiei puede encontrar tu cajita en un dos por tres.

—¡ Qué! —de inmediato el Jagan resultó ofendido por la mención.

—¿Qué no puedes tres ojos? —Kuwabara no desaprovechó la oportunidad para molestar a su viejo rival.

—¡Claro que puedo —le gritó el pequeño guerrero —, pero por ningún motivo voy a meterme de cabeza en ese cuchitril!

—Vamos Hiei —le dijo Yusuke en un tono de súplica.

—¡No, y nadie me obligará, entienden! —Hiei desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—No volverán a su mundo hasta no encontrar mi cajita —amenazó Koenma —, ya lo sabes, hiciste un trato Yusuke.

—Y pienso cumplirlo —Yusuke decidió cambiar de estrategia —.Ahora si me permites —se alejó de Koenma y fue con otro de sus amigos para hablarle al oído —. Ayúdame a convencerlo Kurama.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque si no vamos a tener que estudiar juntos para el examen.

—En ese caso acepto —respondió el Yoko sin meditar mucho en sus palabras.

De pronto Hiei tuvo un mal presentimiento y comenzó a mirar de reojo a sus amigos que caminaron alrededor suyo con aire distraído.

—Kurama —saludó Yusuke

—Yusuke —respondió del mismo modo.

—Oye ¿no es esa Yukina? —Preguntó Yusuke

—¿Yukina? —el único que respondió fue Kuwabara —¿Dónde, dónde?

Pero Yukina no estaba, esa simplemente era la señal de los dos para caer sobre Hiei y encerrarlo en el armario de Koenma.

—¡Estúpido Ningen! ¡Sácame de aquí o me las pagarás! —se oyeron los gritos del demonio de Fuego — ¡Y tú también maldito Kitsune!

—Lo siento Hiei, pero si no encuentras la cajita de Koenma voy a tener que seguir estudiando con Yusuke —respondió con toda franqueza Kurama —, y francamente prefiero que te enojes conmigo a hacer eso.

—Más te vale que comiences a buscar la cajita Hiei —siguió Yusuke

—¡Me niego rotundamente! —dijo luego de golpear la puerta — ¡Cuando salga ya verán!

—Pero, ¿dónde está Yukina? —habló Kuwabar sin ocultar su decepción.

—No vino —le explicó el Yoko —, era sólo una broma.

—Pero que malos son ustedes —dijo en medio de sollozos —, ¿cómo se atreven a jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas?

—¡También me encargaré de ese horrible de Kuwabara! —gritó Hiei

—¿Por qué? Si yo no te hice nada —preguntó Kazuma secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Porque te detesto, por eso —respondió Hiei que tan molesto como estaba siguió con sus amenazas —. No permitiré que ese se haga ilusiones con mi…—fue demasiado tarde aunque al darse cuenta calló en seco, probablemente si hubiese habido alguien más en el armario hubiese visto como se llevaba las manos a la boca.

—¿A qué te refieres con que Yukina es algo tuyo? —de pronto, como muy pocas veces era visto, Kuwabara se puso suspicaz —A ver dime ¿qué es de ti Yukina?!

—¿Puedo contestar esa pregunta Hiei? —Kurama intervino —. Tú sabes como Kuwabara tiene la boca muy grande sabes.

—No te atreverías.

—Lo mejor es cambiar de tema y comenzar a buscar así nadie dirá nada —Yusuke al fin entendió la estrategia de Kurama.

—¡Maldición! Los odio a todos ustedes, especialmente a ti condenado Kitsune!

Y una vez que Hiei amenazara con asesinar a Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara, hasta la próxima quinta generación comenzó a buscar la dichosa cajita.

Así pasaron los minutos y las horas. Mientras los chicos se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a dormitar, uno a uno fueron cayendo en un pesado sueño. Hasta que fueron despertados de golpe.

—¡Encontré la condenada cajita, ahora sáquenme de aquí! —gritó Hiei

—¿Le dejamos salir? —preguntó Yusuke.

—Sí, ya conseguí un bozal —respondió Kurama. Dicho esto Yusuke abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Hiei cuyo traje usualmente negro, ahora lucía blanco por el polvo y las telarañas. Lo primero que hizo una vez fuera fue increpar al Yoko.

—No creas que no te escuché Kurama —dijo tomando al chico de cabellos rojizos por las solapas —, el día menos pensado me las pagarás todas juntas.

—Lo que tú digas Hiei —les respondió sin tomarse en serio las amenazas.

—Eso está muy bien —intervino Yusuke sabiendo que Kurama era muy capaz de defenderse solo —, pero primero danos la cajita de Koenma.

—No encontré esa endiablada cajita —dijo con gran desparpajo —, sólo quería que me saquen de ese asqueroso lugar para hacerles pagar todas juntas.

—Si la caja no está ahí ¿dónde podrá estar? —preguntó Yusuke sin darle importancia a los reproches del Jaganshi, mientras Kurama se encogía de hombros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Que Togashi Yoshihiro es el creador de estos personajes y lugares, yo sigo en el despropósito de continuar con la publicación de esto. Aprovecho para saludar a la buena gente que lee esta historia.

 **El examen 4**

—¡Están a punto de decir sus últimas palabras! —fue la amenaza tácita del poseedor del jagan.

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó sin preocuparse mucho Yusuke

—Como que le queda bien el blanco —Kurama respondió del mismo modo.

—¿De su ropa o de su cabello? —preguntó Kuwabara, pero no se podía distinguir si fue esta pregunta la última gota que derramó el vaso, o si Kuwabara era simplemente motivo suficiente. Kurama y Yusuke lo notaron en su mirada y comenzaron a correr porque aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, ellos sí querían tener descendencia y conociendo bien a Hiei, sería el primer lugar que atacaría.

En este punto, las cosas se hubieran puesto feas, porque todos son conscientes de que cuando está enojado no delibera, procede, pero hoy, alguien fue más rápido que él y evitó la masacre.

Ese alguien no fue más que Koenma que abrió la puerta justo cuando Hiei pasaba por ahí, por esas extrañas coincidencias le dio de lleno en el rostro provocando que Hiei cayera de espaldas.

—Creo haber escuchado que ya encontraron mi cajita —dijo con aire triunfal, como si él hubiese hecho algo en realidad —, ¿dónde está? ¡Dámela!

— Es mentira Koenma —explicó Yusuke —, Hiei no pudo encontrar tu cajita.

—No es que no pude —dijo Hiei levantándose del piso ayudado por Kurama —, ¡es que no está en ese cuchitril al que llamas armario!

—¿Estás seguro Hiei? —preguntó descorazonado Koenma — Hubiera jurado que estaba ahí —luego añadió —¿no te estará comenzando a fallar la vista?

—Dentro de poco tendrás que usar anteojos, ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! —como siempre Kuwabara salió con una inoportuna risa —. Ya te imagino con unos de tres lentes, ¡ja ja ja ja! En lugar de cuatro ojos te llamarán seis ojos ¡ja ja ja jaja!

Medio segundo más tarde se vio a Kuwabara con el sombrero de Koenma atorado en su gran boca.

—A ver si con esto te callas —Hiei al fin se veía satisfecho

—¡Oye mi sombrero! —protestó Koenma —Devuélvemelo que lo babeas —el príncipe trató de sacar el sombrero de la boca de Kazuma que solamente podía emitir unos sonidos inentiligibles.

—Te lo merecías por molestar a Hiei —le dijo Kurama.

—Pero él no es el único, Kurama —de pronto el chico vestido de negro dio media vuelta con la misma mirada asesina que el pelirrojo conocía bien.

—¿No me digas que te enojaste por la bromita del armario? —Preguntó Kurama tragando saliva.

—Si no es para tanto —Yusuke trató de calmar a su amigo.

—¿Engañaron a Hiei? —preguntó Koenma.

—Sólo fue una mentirita blanca —respondió Yusuke.

—Solamente mencionamos a Yukina —explicó Kurama.

—Y luego me echaron de cabeza en esa porquería de armario —Con el tono más ofendido que tenía Hiei terminó la explicación —. Eso no se lo perdono a nadie —comenzó a amenazar a Kurama con su espada —. Despídete de tu roja cabellera Kurama

— Hiei, no creo que sea un buen momento para que me hagas un corte de cabello —Kurama se paró detrás de Koenma —. ¿no podrías esperar a que por lo menos Yukina se marche?

—Nno volveré a caer en tu trampa —Hiei dijo

—Pero si no es trampa —dijo Yusuke —, está detrás de ti.

—¡No les permito que utilicen a mi herm…!

—Hola chicos —la Koorime saludó —, ¿qué hacen?

—¡Yukina! —la sorpresa de Hiei fue tan grande que escondió inmediatamente su espada detrás de sí.

— ¿Qué era lo que decías enano, que Yukina es tu qué? —preguntó Kuwabara que al fin había logrado sacarse el sombrero de la boca —. Por favor Bella Yukina, dime que no tienes nada que ver con el pequeño camarón —terminó con un sollozo.

—Sí Hiei, dile a Kuwabara —Yusuke habló —, se ve que no conoce toda la historia.

—Si no te callas Yusuke te van a recoger con pala —Hiei comenzó a amenazar a Urameshi.

—Dejen de pelear —dijo Koenma recogiendo su masticado sombrero y acomodándolo en su cabeza.

—Se ve que se aburren demasiado como para pelear entre ustedes —dijo Genkai que acompañaba a Yukina —, ¿por qué no vienes a entrenar Yusuke y dejas de armar jaleo con tus compañeros?

—Es que tengo que estudiar matemáticas —se excusó Yusuke —. Hasta preferiría tu entrenamiento más duro con tal de evadir esa prueba tan difícil.

—Tomaré eso como una promesa Yusuke —dijo la maestra —. Ahora a lo que vinimos, Yukina.

—Dime bella Yukina —Kuwabara corrió hacia la aparición del hielo con corazones en los ojos—, ¿viniste a buscarme?

—No, sólo buscábamos al señor Koenma —explicó la hermana de Hiei —, estuvimos toda la mañana en eso. Primero nos dijeron que había ido a buscar a Yusuke, pero no estaba eb casa, su mamá dijoque estaba en casa de Kurama, fuimos allí, pero tampoco lo encontramos, por eso decidimos volver aquí.

—¿Y para qué me buscaban? —preguntó Koenma.

—Vinimos a traerle esto al señor Koenma —Yukina sacó una cajita —, lo olvidó en casa la última vez que nos visitó.

—¡Mi cajita! —dijo rebosante de alegría —¡Que feliz soy! —, pero no todos compartían su dicha.

— Te dije que tu asquerosa caja no estaba en es mugroso cuarto —le reclamó Hiei

—Lo bueno es que ya apareció el objeto extraviado y podemos volver a casa —hablo Kurama.

—Ahora guarda bien ese objeto mágico Koenma —Urameshi siguió—, no quiero volver a buscarlo.

—¿Objeto mágico? —Koenma preguntó.

—Pues el que está dentro de la cajita —explicó Kuwabara.

—¿Esto? No, esto no es mágico —dijo abriendo la cajita —. Esto es mi chupón, lo estaba buscando por todas partes.

—Eso quiere decir que todo este trabajo fue por nada —Yusuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Cúal trabajo? —Hiei por su parte ya la había perdido —El único que buscó fui yo.

—Pero Urameshi podría estar estudiando en casa en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo —Kuwabara intervino en la discusión —, por cierto Kurama, ¿crees que a tu mamá no el importe si nos quedamos a estudiar toda la noche?

—¡Estás loco! —respondió Minamino — Yo a ustedes no vuelvo a explicarles ni la Caperucita Roja

—Tranquilízate Kurama, no será necesario —Yusuke trató de calmar al Youko —, Koenma ya me prometió que me ayudaría aprobar el examen.

—¿Yo dije eso? —el príncipe se hizo el desentendido.

—¡Sí, lo dijiste! —Yusuke pensaba recordarle a Koenma sus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Acuérdese señor Koenma, usted le prometió ayudarlo —intervino el ogro azul

—¡Tú no te metas en esto George! —dijo dándole un coscorrón al ogro — Está bien Urameshi, hicimos un trato y pienso cumplirlo, primero volvamos a Ningekai.

Una vez ahí

—Bien, ¿me darás algún artefacto mágico para que pueda aprender todos los libros de álgebra en una hora? —preguntó Urameshi expectante.

—Más o menos —respondió Koenma sacando un objeto de su bolsillo —, toma.

—Este es un espejo —Yusuke no se mostraba contento —, ¿para qué me lo diste?

—No es cualquier espejo —explicó Koenma —, es el espejo con el que Botan se comunica. Con él Kurama verá los problemas del examen, los resolverá y tú los copiarás.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que le ayude a Urameshi a hacer trampa? —Kurama no cabía en su indignación.

—Vamos Koenma —Yusuke tampoco estaba conforme —, eso ni yo lo haría.

—¿Bueno que esperaban? —Koenma se encogió de hombros.

—Me niego rotundamente a ser parte de un fraude —Kurama fue tajante.

—Y yo —Urameshi estuvo de acuerdo —. Por lo menos me hubieras dado algo para tener más tiempo para estudiar

—Admítelo Yusuke —el príncipe intentaba convencerle —, ni aunque tuvieras años Kurama podría enseñarte lo elemental. Es la mejor solución.

—¡Rayos! —Yusuke lo sabía, pero le costaba admitirlo.

—Yo yo todavía me niego —Kurama no era tan fácil d convencer.

—¿Prefieres, pasar toda la noche tratando de explicarle lo básico a Yusuke? —Koenma encontró su punto débil.

—Bueno, visto de ese modo puede ser que coopere —Kurama por fin se dio por vencido —, pero lo haré de muy mala gana.

—Ya no seas tan remilgoso Kurama —a Hiei le bastó con ver la mirada de derrota en Kurama para saldar las anteriores bromas que el Youko le hiciera.

—Sólo espero que no nos atrapen —suspiró Kurama


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Togashi Yoshihiro. Este es el último capítulo de esta sencillo fanfic. Muchas gracias a la buena gente que le dio un par de minutos para leer.

 **El examen 5**

—Bien chicos —Koenma daba instrucciones —, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

—Debes estar bromeando —Kurama parecía arrepentido de haber aceptado esa idea tan descabellada.

—De ninguna manera —Koenma al contrario se sentía orgulloso de su plan —, ya verá que todo saldrá bien.

—De todos tus planes, Koenma —Urameshi estaba de acuerdo con Kurama —, este es el peor.

—Si quieres me iré y dejaré que tomes el examen sin mi valiosa ayuda —dijo Koenma sin importarle las miradas de reproche de George y Botan

—¿Cuál ayuda? —Kurama se quejó —, si yo soy el que va a resolver el examen por Yusuke.

—Bueno, bueno ese es un pequeño detalle —Koenma no podía rebatir ese argumento —. A ver si ya entendieron —Decidió cambiar de tema —, Yusuke, tú colocas el espejo de Botan sobre tu examen para que Kurama pueda ver los ejercicios desde el patio de la escuela y luego cuando termine te fijas en el es espejo y verás los ejercicios resueltos para que los copies.

—¿Y nosotros que haremos? —Preguntó Kuwabara.

—¿Que no tienes examen el mismo día? —Botan le respondió con otra pregunta.

—Por eso —dijo Kazuma —¿nadie me va a ayudar?

—¿No quieres mejor que pase clases por ti y obtenga un diploma en tu nombre? —Kurama descargó su frustración con Kuwabara.

—¿Harías eso por mí Kurama? —respondió Kazuma abrazando a Kurama —. Siempre supe que te caía muy bien.

—¡Suéltame que me estrangulas! —Kurama se zafó del abrazo — No entiendes una sarcasmo. Además yo no pensaba ayudarte en tu examen.

—¿No, por qué no? —Kuwabara le miró con los ojos brillosos.

—Ya tengo suficiente dilema moral con el examen de Yusuke —respondió arreglando su ropa que Kuwabar había desarreglado..

—Sí, ya sé que un buen estudiante nunca hace trampa ni ayuda a los demás a hacerla —Yusuke habló —, pero como es un caso de emergencia ya que no pudiste enseñarme tus famosas ecuaciones será mejor que vayamos de una vez a la escuela o no llegaré a tiempo.

—En ese caso yo me voy lejos de aquí —dijo Hiei.

—¿No me acompañarás por solidaridad? —Preguntó Urameshi

—¿Hiei, solidario? —Kurama sonaba divertido — Nunca creí escuchar esas dos palabras en la misma oración.

—Tú lo has dicho Kitsune —siguió Hiei —, yo mejor me borro porque ya no los aguanto.

—Un momento Hiei —Koenma detuvo al jaganshi —, esta era una misión que les encomendé a los cuatro y tienen que terminarla los cuatro.

—¿Quieres que yo también ayude a hacer trampa? —dijo Hiei con descrédito —! Hn! No puedes obligarme.

—Claro que puede —Yusuke habló —, no querrás que le contemos a tu hermana...

—Yusuke eres aun más bajo que... que...

—Que tú —Kuwabara terminó la frase y se echó a reír —¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Medio segundo más tarde Kuwabara apareció con un nuevo corte de cabello, estilo mohicano por así decirlo. Pero Kuwabara ni cuenta se dio por la rapidez de los movimientos de Hiei.

—¡Oye, me despeinas! —dijo intentado arreglar lo que le quedaba de cabello.

—Pero Hiei —intervino Kurama tratando de apaciguar a su amigo —, es una misión al fin de cuentas

—Como los odio a todos —se quejó el jaganshi —, jamás debí contarles mi secreto.

—Pero si fue Koenma el que vino con el chisme —Yusuke trató de deslindar responsabilidades.

—No entiendo ¿cuál secreto tiene Hiei? —Kuwabara intervino —¿Por qué no me cuentan? Para chantajearlo también.

—Porque si te enteras te mataría sin la menor contemplación ¡por eso! —le respondió Hiei.

—Yusuke, apresúrate que ya es tarde —dijo Keiko desde lejos —, no pierdas el tiempo charlando con tus amigos.

—Tiene razón —dijo Yusuke —. Debemos darnos prisa.

Una vez en la escuela.

—Bien Urameshi —dijo el señor Iwamoto —, espero que hayas estudiado.

—No sea hipócrita —respondió Yusuke —, sé bien que quiere que repita el año.

—Cállate Yusuke —Kuwabara la tapó la boca a Urameshi —, que pueden suspenderte por eso.

—Kuwabara tiene razón, aunque sea por esta única vez —dijo el señor Iwamoto —, mejor entra de una vez a tu salón —abrió la puerta del aula.

—Pero si no hay nadie aquí —Yusuke se sorprendió.

—Sí, mandé a tus compañeros de clase otro salón —dijo con aire de satisfacción el señor Iwamoto —, no queremos que te copies o algo así.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Kazuma —¿No voy a dar mi examen con Urameshi?

—No, tú vete al salón catorce.

—Buena suerte Urameshi—se despidió Kuwabara.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Yusuke.

Kuwabara se fue dejando solos a Yusuke y al señor Iwamoto.

—Tu examen lo preparé yo mismo —dijo satisfecho el señor Iwamoto —, especial para ti.

—Debe ser especialmente difícil —respondió Yusuke.

Urameshi tomó la hoja e ingresó al salón, mientras tomaba asiento habló en voz muy baja —bueno a comenzar. ¿Estás listo Kurama?

—Estoy listo —respondió Minamino desde el parque junto a la escuela —.Muéstrame tus hojas.

Y no por nadao Kurama era el mejor alumno de su escuela. No tuvo problemas para resolver todo el examen de Urameshi en cuestión minutos, pero justo cuando ya tenía todas las respuestas sucedió algo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí en la mano? —preguntó el señor Iwamoto.

—¡Nada que le interese! —respondió Yusuke.

—Si no me enseñas lo que tienes te anularé el examen —le amenazó.

—Tenga —dijo Yusuke alcanzándole el espejo de Botan sin notar que estaba encendido y que los demás podían escuchar su conversación.

—¿Un espejo? —preguntó el señor Iwamoto —. ¿Para qué lo tenías en la mano?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —respondió Urameshi intentando disimular —Quería verme bien para el examen eso es todo —fue la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió.

Naturalmente esta respuesta provocó las carcajadas en todos los demás miembros del Reikai Tantei.

—¿De dónde vienen esas risas? —dijo el Señor Iwamoto asomándose por la ventana, donde vio a Hiei, Botan, Kurama, Koenma y George —¡Oigan ustedes vagos ahí afuera, dejen de hacer ruido!

—Malditos, me las pagarán un día —refunfuñaba Urameshi.

—Y tú sigue con tu examen —dijo Iwamoto —, que no has escrito nada hasta ahora.

—Sí, pero devuélvame mi espejo.

—Creo que me quedaré con él cuando termines tu prueba veremos si te lo devuelvo.

—¿Cómo vamos a darle las respuesta a Yusuke? —preguntó Kurama que como el resto había escuchado al señor Iwamoto.

—No te preocupes —respondió Koenma —, tengo todo resuelto, utilizaremos el plan B.

—¿Plan B? —preguntaron todos.

—Sí, el plan B —respondió acercándose al jaganshi —. Hiei le llevarás las respuestas a Yusuke. Como es muy rápido el profesor de Urameshi no lo verá cuando haga el cambio de hojas.

—¡Que! —Hiei se sorprendió —. No, no quiero ir.

—Hiei —comenzó Koenma —, no nos obligues a hacer lo que no queremos.

—¡Pero es la última cosa que hago por ustedes me oyen! —Hiei le arrebatóa las hojas a Kurama —¡No me esperen que no pienso regresar!

—Volverá —afirmó Kurama con seguridad.

Mientras en el salón de Yusuke.

—Urameshi te quedan diez minutos —dijo con sorna Iwamoto.

—Maldición, tengo que hacer algo —pensó Yusuke.

Justo entonces Yusuke vió a Hiei en la ventana con las hojas de Kurama. No había que ser un genio para comprender.

—Señor Iwamoto ¿puedo abrir la ventana?

—No veo como eso puede ayudarte en el examen —dijo Iwamoto ,—pero para estar seguro seré yo el que la abra, y únicamente porque hace calor.

Con la ventana abierta bastó con el señor Iwamoto desvíe unos pocos segundo la mirada de Yusuke para que Hiei se encargue del trabajo. Fue así como a la hora de la salida.

—Increíble Urameshi, acertaste todas las respuestas —dijo con descrédito el profesor —, sino hubiera estado contigo durante todo el examen hubiera jurado que hiciste trampa, pero como no tengo pruebas en tu contra, supongo que aprobaste y pasaste de curso.

—Le dije a aprobaría —dijo con satisfacción Yusuke.

Parecía que todo salió bien al final de cuentas para Yusuke, aun con esos métodos poco recomendables que Koenma inventó. Sin embargo no todo pudo ser color de rosa, pues una semana después.

—Yusuke, ¿todavía en clases? —Botan se sorprendió de ver a Urameshi rumbo a la escuela —Creí que aprobaste el examen de matemáticas.

—Así fue —respondió el detective espiritual —, pero Keiko se enteró de que fue Kurama el resolvió el examen por mí y vieras como se puso, me golpeó y amenazó con no volverme a hablar si no tomaba cursos de verano para ponerme al día en todo lo que me falta por aprender.

—Lamento escuchar eso Yusuke —Botan intentaba sonar compasiva —, supongo que es lo mejor para ti, y ¿no viste a los demás?

—Kuwabara se fue de vacaciones por pasar el examen con el mínimo permitido —explicó, todo un logro para él según su hermana. Hiei seguía molesto con todos nosotro, mientras que a Kurama su mamá no le deja hablar con nosotros porque dice que somos una mala influencia para él. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí, no tendrás una nueva misión para mí, no? Porque ahora sí que no tengo tiempo.

—No es eso, estoy de vacaciones.

—¿De vacaciones? —Yusuke preguntó —Pero Koenma dijo que se habían terminado.

—Así fue, pero cuando el rey Enma se enteró de que te ayudó a hacer trampa en el examen lo castigó, tu sabes por eso de la ética y la moral y como no tengo quién me dé órdenes.

—¿Qué clase de castigo recibió?

—Cien azotes y trabajo doble, además le quitó su chupón.

—Que bueno, entonces no tendremos misiones por algún tiempo.

—No

—Eso es un consuelo, pensaré en ello cuando esté en mis clases de verano

 **FIN**


End file.
